


Первое свидание

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020
Summary: Два молодых человека собираются на свидание, каждый на свое и со своими проблемами
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664
Kudos: 1





	Первое свидание

**Author's Note:**

> \- Все живы. Вульфвуд уполз. Но это мангаверс.  
> \- ненормативная лексика  
> \- бесконечные разговоры о браке, детях, беременности и контрацепции

Иголка в пальцах хрустнула, и Вульфвуд чертыхнулся: уже вторая за сегодня и последняя из его запасов. А осталось еще три пуговицы. Он потянулся к сигарете, дымившейся в пепельнице, но на полпути остановился: не хватало еще на рубашку пепла натрясти или дыру прожечь.  
– Ёж, у тебя ведь иголки есть? Одолжи одну.  
– Справа, второй карман сверху, – Вэш пересчитывал коробочки с патронами, делая пометки на листе бумаги, и едва повернул голову. – Сломаешь опять – будешь новую покупать.  
– Угу.  
Вульфвуд закопался в сложное устройство походного мешка, подпиравшего угол, не особо надеясь на точность инструкции, но уже через пару минут нашел коробочку с иголками.  
– Чего это тебя разобрало? – Ёж покончил с самой важной частью своего дела и снова был не прочь поболтать. Тем более, что повод для любопытства был: чинить и приводить в порядок одежду Вульфвуд брался только в самых крайних и уже практически безнадежных случаях, но сегодняшний ремонт не вписывался в обычные стандарты.  
Вульфвуд тоже был не прочь поболтать, поэтому вздохнул и признался:  
– Сегодня у меня свидание. С Милли, – зачем-то уточнил он, как будто тут могли быть варианты.  
– О! – на лице у Ёжа расцвела широченная улыбка. – Поздравляю! Это ведь прекрасно? – на всякий случай удостоверился он, потому что Вульфвуд положенной радости до сих пор не демонстрировал.  
– Угу, – буркнул Вульфвуд и, поднявшись на ноги, заходил по комнате. – Прекраснее некуда!  
Вэш нахмурился – с недоумением и как будто даже гневом.  
Все правильно, никто не имел права обижать Милли. Даже сам Вульфвуд.  
– Так ты не хочешь идти? – ровным опасным голосом уточнил Ёж, и Вульфвуд понял, что для некоторых случаев и грубого безыскусного мордобоя знаменитый пацифизм Вэша Урагана делает исключения.  
– А куда, по-твоему, здесь можно пойти?! Кругом пустыня одна. Червей гонять? И в салуне бухать? Глаза б мои его уже не видели и местное пойло! – это, черт побери, было по-настоящему обидно. Словами не передать, хотя Вульфвуд честно старался.  
Лицо Вэша немного прояснилось: скотиной Вульфвуд больше не был, всего лишь круглым идиотом.  
– Ну подождал бы немного, – он пожал плечами, объясняя очевидное. – Через неделю в Декабре будем, там бы и позвал. Там и танцы, и кино, и...  
– Да знаю я! – оборвал Вульфвуд. – Только от Декабря до приюта рукой подать, ты же знаешь. Я поеду, надо: детей и тетушку навестить и вообще... объяснить, – он вытащил новую сигарету, сунул в рот, и тут же вынул, решившись: – Мне нужно, чтобы она... Милли... что-то решила: она со мной, или потом приедет, или... вообще нет.  
Об этом он думать не хотел и говорить совсем не хотел, поэтому закурил.  
Вэш слушал, подперев подбородок рукой, внимательный и неподвижный, как изваяние.  
– А как можно что-то решить, если мы даже на свидание не ходили? А?!  
От крика Ёж ожил: заморгал и улыбнулся.  
– Так ты хочешь жениться на Милли?  
Вульфвуд подавился дымом и закашлялся. Он думал о Милли много и долго, и о себе, и о них вместе, но никогда – так. Ёж определенно был гением формулировок.  
– Совсем что ли?.. – Вульфвуд еле отдышался, но пока дышал изо всех своих сил, все вдруг понял. – А может и хочу, – он зыркнул на округлившего глаза Вэша и предупредил на всякий случай: – Заржешь – пристрелю.  
Но Ёж не заржал. Хуже: тут же заморгал растроганными мокрыми глазами, словно заранее готовился.  
– Милли замечательная.  
– Замечательная, – согласился Вульфвуд и сунул сигарету обратно в рот. – А я вот не очень.  
Ежу не надо было объяснять, о чем он.  
– Думаешь рассказать ей? – осторожно спросил Вэш.  
Вульфвуд фыркнул:  
– Ты как себе это представляешь? «Знаешь, я не совсем священник, точнее, я совсем не священник, а наемный убийца-сектант. И мне всего девятнадцать, а выгляжу я на пятнадцать лет старше, потому что мне все внутри перепаяли и какой-то дрянью потравили». Что, думаешь, она на это скажет? Если вообще скажет. Я б самому себе из стангана в морду ебанул. Или по яйцам – и все, – он задрал голову к пожелтевшему в трещинах потолку, выпуская самый горький в мире дым. – Хотя если я лет через пять превращусь в беззубого пердуна в маразме, она тоже не сильно порадуется.  
– Мерил видела, как из меня перья росли. И еще разное, – сказал Вэш негромко, – и ничего. Милли поймет.  
«Помню я это «ничего», – хотел сказать Вульфвуд, но кое-как сдержался. Тем более что Ёж был прав: по большому счету и правда «ничего». Вот только даже спустя все время, проведенное вместе, и целую цепь событий, существенно изменивших взгляд Вульфвуда на порядок вещей, он по-прежнему считал манеру Ежа взаимодействовать с миром и решать проблемы несколько... неразумной. А еще честнее: пиздец какой ебанутой и подходящей только ему одному, да и то, если крупно повезет.  
С другой стороны, что может быть проще: все рассказать и посмотреть, что будет. В компании Ежа все вещи почему-то становились очень простыми и это, как ни странно, срабатывало.  
– Зато теперь ты точно сможешь жениться, – подал голос Вэш и избавил его от раздумий.  
– Что? – Вульфвуд нахмурился.  
– Священникам же нельзя жениться? Так что это даже хорошо, что ты не священник.  
Как всегда, Ёж нашел самый ебанутый аргумент из возможных.  
– Я не знал, что ты такой на этот счет замороченный.  
– Я – нет, а ты – да! – рассмеялся Ёж.  
– То есть, это значит, что сам ты жениться не собираешься?  
Это был самый идиотский из их трезвых разговоров, решил Вульфвуд, но почему-то ему все равно нравилось.  
Ёж пожал плечами:  
– Да какой священник меня обвенчает? Только ты один и смог бы. Но ты, оказывается, не священник.  
– Гражданская церемония? – Вульфвуд не терял надежды загнать Ежа в угол.  
– У меня нет документов. Даже фамилии нет, – развел руками Вэш. – И меня так часто объявляют в розыск, что я не всегда в курсе. Может выйти неловко.  
Вульфвуд окинул мыслью жизненный путь Вэша Урагана.  
– Да кто вообще согласится на такое? – пробормотал он.  
– В точку, – вздохнул Вэш. – Еще одна причина, и, наверное, главная. Поэтому я и не женат.  
Вульфвуд уставился на него во все глаза: это уже было что-то новенькое.  
– А как же Мерил?..  
Потому что если кто-то и мог согласиться, так это Мерил. Да, может, и обрадовалась бы, если Вульфвуд хоть что-то понимает в девушках и в том, на что похожа эта чертова «настоящая любовь».  
Вэш совсем повесил нос:  
– Я… Я предлагал.  
– А она что?  
– Она спросила, как я себе это представляю.  
– Хм, – Вульфвуд нахмурился, – не захотела, значит.  
Почему-то он почувствовал разочарование.  
Ёж мотнул головой:  
– Нет, не то чтобы… Она просто спросила.  
С каждой минутой Вульфвуд понимал в их брачных играх все меньше.  
– Так и сказал бы что-нибудь. Про завтрак в постель, номера люкс и это… Ну что ты там хотел?..  
– В этом-то и проблема, Вульфвуд. Я никогда не… Не думал, как буду жить после. Я не слишком надеялся…  
Вульфвуд кивнул: это он как раз прекрасно понимал, потому что тоже не слишком надеялся на какое-то там «после». Но сложить его из смутных отблесков счастья – подсмотренного, услышанного то там, то тут – было совсем нетрудно. Так ему казалось.  
– Ну и что теперь?  
– Я думаю, – лаконично объяснил Вэш, а Вульфвуд про себя посочувствовал Мерил: она сама не знала, что натворила: мысль Ежа была неумолимой, результат – непредсказуемым, а процесс – сколь угодно долгим. Лучше бы ей сразу сказать свое «нет» и не выпендриваться. Или «да».  
– Ты, это, не затягивай, – на всякий случай предупредил Вульфвуд тоном ни черта не знающего знатока, а потом снова сел за стол и снова принялся за пуговицы.  
Закончил он без приключений и точно так же без приключений вымыл песок из волос под ледяным душем, побрился и привел в порядок всю остальную одежду. Вычистил и тщательно осмотрел пиджак и брюки, высыпал песок из ботинок и от души прошелся щеткой, проклиная сквозь зубы неумолимое течение времени, цены на приличную обувь и ее отсутствие. Все было в полном порядке, кроме самого главного: свежих планов за все это время у него так и не родилось, а никакой способности к внезапным озарениям Вульфвуд в себе не ощущал.  
– Что-нибудь придумал? – жизнерадостно поинтересовался Ёж, успевший за это время почитать газету, перебрать собственные вещи, навестить продуктовую лавку и помочь передвинуть шкаф пожилой даме в доме напротив за символический двойной доллар, а теперь изнемогающий от безделья и дневной жары, полулежа на скрипучем ободранном диване, на котором, должно быть, скончалась еще прабабушка хозяина гостиницы.  
– Нет. Придется опять напиться в салуне под присмотром Мерил и под ее же нравоучения. И в твоей компании.  
Конечно, Вульфвуд помнил, что у Милли полно родственников, и он наверняка не понравится ее отцу, матери, старшим сестрам и особенно братьям, когда дело дойдет до по-настоящему серьезных вещей, но все они были где-то далеко и только предстояли ему, если все сложится. А вот Мерил была рядом постоянно и во время всех совместных посиделок превращалась в особенно неприятное сочетание ехидной подружки, нудной тетушки и стервозной начальницы. Рядом с ней Вульфвуд даже напивался в три раза быстрее обычного.  
– А вот и нет. Не дождешься, – засмеялся Вэш, – Мерил уезжает.  
Он выудил из кармана ключи от машины и встряхнул, подкинул и поймал, хвастаясь самым откровенным образом.  
– Ты же не умеешь водить, – прищурился Вульфвуд: кажется, ему наконец-то представилась возможность поймать Ежа на бессовестной и непростительной лжи.  
– Не умею, – не поддался Вэш. – Мерил поведет, но я достал машину.  
– И куда это вы собрались на ночь глядя? – поинтересовался Вульфвуд со всем доступным ему равнодушием, стараясь не показывать ни жгучего любопытства, ни слишком сильной радости: и вечер, пусть даже это обычные посиделки за жестким, как подметка его ботинка, стейком из индейки и мутным пивом, и комната, если совсем уж повезет, остаются им – ему и Милли.  
– Хотел кое-что показать Мерил, – ответил Ёж, но как-то неуверенно. Наверное, не знал, понравиться ли ей.  
Вульфвуд чуть было не задал новый вопрос, но сумел понять, что знать не желает, что именно Ёж собрался показывать Мерил в пустыне темной ночью. Что бы это ни было, ему-то точно не понравится.  
Ожидание потянулось снова, вот только ждать спокойно, предаваясь законному ничегонеделанью, на этот раз почему-то никак не получалось. Вульфвуд уже от души походил из угла в угол их небольшой комнаты, постоял у окна, глядя на жизнь пыльного раскаленного добела безжалостными солнцами городка, и дважды проиграл Ежу в разбитые и кое-как склеенные шахматы.  
Не найдя нового занятия и чтобы хоть как-то поторопить время, оделся. Вычищенный костюм и белоснежная рубашка смотрелись в зеркале почти шикарно, и Вульфвуд остался доволен собой. Вот только собрался он слишком рано, потому что до будущей встречи с Милли оставался по крайней мере еще целый час. Он похлопал по карманам, проверяя: сигареты, снова сигареты, зажигалка, ключи, коробочка с маленькой резной безделушкой-подарком для Милли; ствол в кобуре с полной обоймой – это мирный городок, но всякое бывает, уж это-то он…  
Так. Вульфвул оглядел комнату, лихорадочно вспоминая.  
– Что такое? – спросил Вэш, от которого не укрылось его замешательство.  
В лавку на другом конце улицы он, в принципе, еще успеет, если поспешит, есть время до закрытия. Вот только ее хозяйка, дородная дама преклонных лет и строгих нравов, успела завести нежную дружбу с Милли на почве любви к домашним пудингам и домашней же настойке, от которой у самого Вульфвуда глаза на лоб лезли. Она его намерений, хотя они были пока только туманными надеждами, точно не одобрит. Или, что еще хуже, поймет превратно и расскажет Милли. Чтоб не связывалась с таким блядуном.  
– Ёж, у тебя есть презервативы? – рискнул Вульфвуд.  
Вэш недоуменно нахмурил лоб:  
– А?  
– Презервативы. Гондоны, – процедил Вульфвуд, уже жалея о просьбе и теряя терпение. – Есть?  
– Презервативы? – Вэш наморщил лоб, и Вульфвуд почти потянулся за пистолетом. – А! Да! Есть. Где-то были. Сейчас.  
Начались новые долгие поиски в бездонном Ежином мешке, в процессе которых на поверхность были извлечены: потрепанный сборник рецептов «100 лучших блюд из индейки», стеклянный шарик с кружащимся блестящим песком внутри, уродливый розовый будильник и компактный желтый зонтик.  
Сожаление Вульфвуда достигло точки кипения, но тут раздалось победное:  
– Нашел! – и ему в руки полетела маленькая коробочка. Нераспакованная, оценил Вульфвуд свою удачу. И странно выглядящая. Очень странно.  
Вульфвуд так и сяк вертел ее в руках, разглядывая рисованную блондинку с необъятными сиськами и в ковбойской шляпе. Призрак удачи стремительно таял.  
– Ёж, они еще «доковчежные», – он метнул презервативы обратно, мстительно целясь в голову, но Вэш исхитрился уклониться и поймать. – У них срок годности истек почти год как. Где ты вообще это старье нашел?  
Вэш недоуменно потер затылок, словно спрашивал сам себя: действительно, как – и рассмеялся высоким фальшивым смехом:  
– Ну надо же, обманули! А я и не заметил, купил вот по случаю... Так их что, теперь выбрасывать что ли?  
– Ёж, черт тебя дери! Ты совсем дебил? Как такое вообще можно не заметить? Их такие и не выпускают сейчас!  
– Я просто...  
– Как только Мерил тебя еще не прибила за всю эту херню, а?!  
– Мерил? – Вэш тут же посерьезнел и даже встревожился: – Причем здесь Мерил?  
Вульфвуд застыл, пытаясь понять хоть что-то, но не мог и поэтому полез за сигаретой, хотя торжественно пообещал самому себе не курить по крайней мере ближайший час, чтобы запах лосьона для бритья (дорогой хрени для особых случаев) не пропадал зазря, и Милли было что оценить.  
– Вы что... то есть, ты с Мерил не... – слова от удивления не находились, но ему действительно, снова до жути, стало любопытно. Никогда еще Вэш, с тех пор как из него полезли перья, не казался ему настолько странным созданием.  
– Похвальная забота о ближних своих, Вульфвуд! – почему-то Ёж его не послал, наоборот, развеселился: – Все с нами в порядке.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, – Вульфвуд вынул изо рта сигарету, чтобы она не мешала формулировать мысль как следует, и продолжил с расстановкой, – что ты трахаешься, но без резины? И Мерил тебе это позволяет?  
– Если забыть о том, что это вообще не твое дело, – со значением произнес Вэш, давая понять, что неуважительно отзываться о своей подружке он не позволит, – то почему она не должна мне что-то позволять?  
Вульфвуд принял к сведению и нашел самую обтекаемую формулировку:  
– Ну, не слишком-то это безопасно.  
Ёж развернулся к нему всем телом: расслабленный идиотизм пропал с его лица, уступив место по крайней мере столетней усталости.  
«Ты выглядишь сейчас на свой возраст», – подумал Вульфвуд, как уже думал когда однажды, но это по-прежнему было очень грубо, и он решил промолчать.  
– Я же не человек, Вульфвуд, – ответил Вэш, – так что вся эта ваша «защита» совершенно бесполезная, с какой стороны ни посмотри.  
Об истинной ежиной сущности Вульфвуд, конечно, помнил и не забывал никогда (такое забудешь, пожалуй!), вот только...  
– Ты, главное, не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, когда Мерил придет выцарапывать тебе глаза однажды утром, – он представил сцену и ухмыльнулся.  
– Не придет, – отрезал Вэш. – Ты меня видел. И моих сестер видел.  
– Так-то оно так, – согласно кивнул Вульфвуд. – Вот только на нас ты похож куда больше, чем на девочек в лампочках... большую часть времени. И с нашими девушками ты явно лучше совместим, чем со своими. Для чего это все, ты не думал?  
Сначала Вэш открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но потом фантастическая идея добралась до его сознания и начала пожирать, словно гигантский песочный червь.  
– Вульфвуд... – Ёж стал таким же серым, как его поношенная рубашка.  
– Только не говори, что это тебе ни разу не приходило в голову. Да ты совсем дурак тогда!  
Вэш застонал и в отчаянии вцепился пальцами в волосы, превратив свою дурацкую прическу в неуправляемый хаос, и уставился перед собой остекленевшими глазами.  
Не приходило, вдруг понял Вульфвуд и на миг ощутил всю глубину и безнадежность такого одиночества. Ёж почти сотню лет жил среди людей, был неотличимо похож на человека во всем, так, что почти никому и в голову не приходило, что с ним что-то не так. Ел человеческую еду, пил и дрался с мужчинами и спал с женщинами, проливал такую же алую и горячую кровь, чтобы сделать их жизнь хоть немного светлее, но так ни разу и не смог забыть, что он – другой. Чужак, которому ни за что не стать своим. Это Вульфвуд знал по себе: есть отличия, которые не стереть так просто. Их вообще никак не стереть.  
– Я и правда дурак, – Вэш окончательно впал в уныние.  
– Да ладно, Ёж, может, ты и прав. И тебе, конечно, виднее. А я так сказал.  
Вульфвуд почувствовал себя виноватым: Ежа было забавно выводить из себя (хотя почти никогда и не удавалось), ругаться с ним из-за всякой ерунды и даже обмениваться зуботычинами, чтобы выпустить пар время от времени, а вот расстраивать – нет, совсем не прикольно. Нужно было как-то исправить сделанное, и Вульфвуд двинул к холодильнику и извлек две ледяные банки с пивом. Плюхнулся рядом на продавленный диван, обиженно взвизгнувший всеми пружинами, и сунул запотевшую банку в руки Ежу.  
– Давай. Давно мы не выпивали.  
– Позавчера только, – мрачно напомнил Вэш, но банку взял и тут же со щелчком открыл.  
– Я и говорю: давно.  
Они сделали по первому глотку и еще немного посидели. Вульфвуд глянул искоса: лицо Вэша как будто немного прояснилось, и он решил, что пора сказать еще что-нибудь утешительное.  
– Расслабься, если Мерил не гоняется за тобой со своими пукалками и не орет на всю пустыню, то по-любому пронесло. Хоть так, хоть эдак.  
Конечно, любовь любовью, пусть и самая настоящая, решил сам Вульфвуд, но таких сюрпризов девушке лучше не делать, тем более такой, как Мерил. Да и Милли, если смотреть здраво, тоже. Да и вообще никому, если уж по чести, даже если у них нет никаких дерринджеров и станганов.  
Вэш одарил его долгим взглядом без тени веселья; для него опять все было серьезно.  
– Я представил, что когда-то могло и не пронести. Но я бы почувствовал, – Вульфвуд про себя позавидовал этим удобным плантовским фокусам с телепатией, которые решали и столь приземленные проблемы. – А сейчас да, пронесло.  
Прозвучало это снова не слишком радостно. Вэш сделал из банки большой глоток и вдруг закашлялся.  
– Вульфвуд! – он аж подпрыгнул на диване, а Вульфвуд чуть не разлил пиво на драгоценные свежепочищенные брюки и едва не подавился сам. – Мерил вчера с утра было плохо, помнишь? Что, если…  
– Охренел совсем, так орать? – Вульфвуд отодвинулся подальше на всякий случай: никакие душевные метания Ежа не стоили его костюма. – Помню, а как же. Если бы я выпил столько же той настойки, мне бы тоже было плохо!  
– Так ты и выпил. Еще больше. Больше меня даже, – Ёж кое-как взял себя в руки.  
– Ага. И тоже блевал с утра. Но я-то точно не беременный, будь уверен.  
Вульфвуд отхлебнул еще пива и растекся по дивану поудобнее, вынув из-под спины завалившуюся коробочку с просроченными гондонами.  
– Одного я не могу понять. Что ж ты их таскал, если думал, что все равно не нужны?  
Еж немного пришел в себя и тоже расслабился.  
– Потому что так положено: предлагать. Все нормальные парни так делают, – он допил пиво одним долгим глотком и метко зашвырнул жестянку в мусорное ведро на другом конце комнаты.  
– И что, часто предлагал? – Вульфвуд с облегчением вернулся к их обычным подначкам.  
– Всегда лучше быть готовым, чем нет, – уклонился Ёж.  
– Так что ж тогда Мерил не предложил?  
Вэш покраснел и спрятал глаза.  
– Не успел как-то.  
Видеть Ежа в неловком положении было приятно, к досаде Вульфвуда, но тот никогда не оставался в нем надолго.  
– Чего ты вообще ко мне привязался? Пошел бы и сам купил, чем клянчить. Стесняешься?  
– Кто – я?! Стесняюсь?! – предположение возмутило Вульфвуда до самой глубины души – своей абсурдностью и наглостью. Да что там, оно было попросту оскорбительным! Как будто он – краснеющий прыщавый задрот, трясущийся перед первым свиданием. – Ты за кого меня принимаешь вообще?  
– За очень молодого человека, – Ёж уставился на него невинными ясными глазищами, которые были способны ввести в заблуждение практически любого жителя Гансмоука.  
– Мне не пятнадцать! И не все такие святоши, как ты! Поэтому я умею то, на что тебе только дрочилось! И даже не вздумай меня осуждать!  
– Я не святоша, – Вэш пожал плечами, совсем не обиженный. – И я не думал тебя осуждать. Просто сказал, что ты очень молод, вот и все.  
– Молод! – фыркнул Вульфвуд. – Скажи честнее: я сопляк. Особенно рядом с тобой. Но знаешь, всё это, – он одернул пиджак, – здорово всё меняет. Пока я был пацаном, они даже головы не поворачивали в мою сторону. Будто я пустое место. И пофиг, что я там умею, как стреляю и сколько крови пролил. А мне хотелось... ну, замутить что-нибудь. Вот у Учителя было полно баб. Некоторые даже не шлюхи, а нормальные. Добрые. Кормили меня и жалели: он им пел, что я его племянник, сирота, а они уши развешивали и ноги раздвигали, даже замуж хотели. Совсем дуры набитые! А потом, – Вульфвуда уже несло по черным и горьким волнам воспоминаний, – я стал таким и оказалось, что и делать ничего не надо, проще простого все.  
Вэш не перебивал, не спрашивал, просто слушал – и Вульфвуду почему-то хотелось говорить, словно Ёж мог что-то исправить или хотя бы объяснить. Он ведь действительно очень и очень многое повидал.  
– Я как оклемался и поехал один на первое задание, так сразу и подцепил девчонку в салуне. Красивую. Пялился просто, как всегда, а она взяла и подошла. Сказала, что взгляд у меня какой-то там, что у нее мурашки по спине. Ну, я выпить ей купил, чтобы поухаживать или вроде того... А потом, не знаю как, оказался у нее в номере с расстегнутыми штанами и обещанием, что денег не возьмет, – Вульфвуд усмехнулся, вспоминая, как кружилась голова от поцелуев, и вкус дешевой помады, горячую и влажную от пота чужую спину – и приятно, и страшно, и противно немного, но очень хочется.  
– Обманула? – только и спросил Вэш.  
– Неа. Я наплел, что сейчас мигом, туда и обратно – и сбежал, испугался, что ничего не умею. А оказалось, через пару дней, с другой уже, что и уметь ничего не надо, все сами сделают и любой херне поверят. И что, мол, «люблю смелых женщин» и просто что устал как собака, только хер и стоит от ее красоты неземной. Если она запала, то уже все, еще и не отвяжешься. Поначалу весело было, а потом...  
Этого Вульфвуду рассказывать не хотелось: и интересного ничего, и гордиться нечем. Только стылая скука, вранье, усталость и снова вранье, потому что такую правду даже шлюхе не расскажешь, а приличной девушке и подавно (хотя таких он как огня избегал), да и зачем? Разве что по морде получишь, а то и пулю в голову. Проблем в итоге больше, чем радости, потому что какая радость притворяться кем-то другим, чтобы кое-как выебать несчастную девчонку, которая врет и притворяется тоже, потому что ни один заезжий на пару дней хрен даже с самой большой пушкой не поможет ей и не решит ее проблем.  
Он так ничего и не сказал, только сидел и мял пальцами пустую уже банку, но почему-то ему все равно казалось, что Вэш и так знает обо всем этом, причем намного-намного больше.  
– Так что трахаться я умею, – заключил Вульфвуд. – Я не умею на свидания ходить.  
– Я тоже, – тяжело вздохнул Ёж.  
– Не гони. Вы с Мерил каждый вечер внизу сидите, за руки держитесь.  
– В этом-то и дело! Думаешь, только тебе здесь надоело? И потом – рано или поздно приходишь ты, и Милли, и получается… как позавчера.  
– Эй, ты сам меня позвал! Рукой помахал! – возмутился Вульфвуд.  
– Я из вежливости. А ты уселся, – насупился Вэш. – Мог бы и догадаться.  
– А ты сказать бы мог! – огрызнулся Вульфвуд. – Помнишь, ты мне как-то сказал, что мы все наверстаем. Ну, с девочками.  
Сам он помнил хорошо: это была последняя спокойная ночь перед начавшимся адом, и они еще могли строить такие дурацкие планы.  
– Ага.  
– Тогда я и не знал, что все будет так сложно.  
За окном начали растекаться синие сумерки и зажигаться огни; лавки закрывались, и потянулись домой или в салун, заканчивая свой день кто как мог, а Вэш принялся за приготовления. Бутылка вина, коробка пончиков, сэндвичи с лососем и индейкой, термос со сладким чаем, теплый плед, лампа… Кажется, сам того не понимая, он представлял свою жизнь с Мерил очень и очень хорошо, и уже мог бы дать ей ответ, который ей понравится, и жизнь его станет совсем и окончательно удивительной, потому что Вульфвуд еще не видел историй, где настоящего героя ждал бы по-настоящему счастливый конец.  
Сборы самого Вэша были куда хаотичнее и куда быстрее: за каких-то полчаса он умудрился принять душ, клацая зубами от ледяной воды, натянуть чистую одежду, восстановить свою фирменную прическу и нырнуть в неизменный плащ – все это, тревожно поглядывая на часы.  
Наконец все было готово. Вэш подхватил мешок с вещами, сгреб ключи со стола и двинул к выходу, словно на битву, сосредоточенный и серьезный. Уже почти на пороге он обернулся:  
– Вульфвуд, как ты думаешь, Мерил же убьет меня не очень больно? Если что.  
– Я думаю, – Вульфвуд сосчитал до трех и картинно выпустил облако дыма, – что она убьет тебя не до конца. Это все, на что я бы на твоем месте рассчитывал.  
– А, ну хорошо! – заулыбался Вэш, как будто услышал что-то очень обнадеживающее. – Пока. Хорошего тебе вечера!  
– Вали. И до утра не возвращайся, сын мой!  
– Ну и какой ты после этого священник? – возмутился Вэш напоследок.

Вульфвуд остался один. Мимо двери торопливо, но мерно процокали каблуки: Мерил.  
Он распахнул окно и стряхнул пепел: в душную от дневного солнца комнату ворвалась приятная прохлада. Там, внизу, Мерил заводила машину, Вэш хлопал дверями, а Милли кричала что-то прощальное из окна. Взревел мотор, взвизгнули лысые шины, и ржавая развалюха рванула куда-то прочь из города в ясную звездную ночь.  
Вульфвуд загасил сигарету в переполненной пепельнице. Начинался его вечер и его ночь.  
К двери подошли и тихонько постучали.  
– Да! – откликнулся он, и в комнату заглянула, а потом и зашла, сияя глазами, Милли в платье, похожем на полуденное облако.  
– Мистер Вульфвуд, вы уже готовы?  
– Николас. Ник, – машинально поправил Вульфвуд, а Милли засмеялась. – С тобой хоть на край земли, милая!  
Он незаметно поднял и сунул в карман помятую коробочку, так и брошенную в углу дивана. Не потому, что всерьез на что-то там рассчитывал; наоборот. Вульфвуд ведь никогда не был на настоящем свидании, а значит, наверняка где-то да облажается, потому что всего не предусмотреть. Но по крайней мере, его хватило на то, чтобы убедиться, что внизу точно будет цейлонский чай и ванильный десерт со взбитыми сливками. И никакой чертовой домашней настойки.  
И кое на что этот картонный гробик несбывшихся надежд и порушенных планов все-таки годился. Например, дать понять, что он, Николас Вульфвуд, по-прежнему достаточно приличный парень, которому девушка может доверять, что бы ни натворил и каких бы ошибок ни наделал. А еще на то, чтобы показать, что вот уже очень-очень долгое время ни одна женщина, кроме «железной» Милли Томпсон не занимает ни его ума, ни сердца, ни других частей тела. В конце концов, все это было несомненной и чистейшей правдой.


End file.
